Time & Tide
by frickangel
Summary: Sydney finds out something new about Nigel. The witches of Charmed are connected to this somehow, and they race against time to save everyone. HHmmm...Sydney's angry about soemthing though.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, some created by me and the story also.  
  
Frick@ngel: Hi guys, it's me here. Thought I start my stories with a bit of dialog now. Anywayz, just wanted to say that-  
  
Nigel: what telling the whole world about how you're going to torture me again?  
  
Frick@ngel: Um, Nigel?  
  
Nigel: Don't Nigel me.  
  
Frick@ngel:??  
  
Nigel: Every story you've written has gotten me in trouble.  
  
Frick@ngel: um, Nigel? I've only written a couple of stories.  
  
Nigel: The point is, you are not getting me in some outrageous stunt again!  
  
Sydney: Stop being such a baby Nige.  
  
Nigel: I am not!  
  
Sydney: Yes you are!  
  
Frick@ngel: (sweat drops) yare yare tetsunei.  
  
Nigel: What?  
  
Sydney: She just spoke Japanese.  
  
Nigel: I know that.  
  
Frick@ngel: Never mind that; let's just start the story guys.  
  
Nigel: As long as you don't put me in another hospital.  
  
Frick@ngel: (smiling) Of course not. I think.  
  
Nigel: What?  
  
Frick@ngel: On with the show.  
  
*Time and Tide*  
  
******************************************************  
  
The peace in Halliwell house was suddenly shattered as screams from their youngest sister Phoebe woke the entire household.  
  
Piper Halliwell, the middle of the three sisters was the first to arrive at Phoebe's room. "Phoebe?" Phoebe was still in bed and looked like she was having a bad dream. But bad dreams aren't what Piper was thinking about at that moment. Not if you and your sisters were witches.  
  
Their oldest sister, Prue was right behind her. "What happened?" she asked Piper.  
  
Piper turned behind and looked at her sister. "I don't know." She looked at Phoebe, who was sweating. "It's all right Phoebe. We're here, wake up. Come on wake up." Piper held her sister's hand as Prue held the other.  
  
"NO!" Phoebe shouted as she woke up and sat upright in her bed. She looked terrified and was breathing hard.  
  
"Phoebe, what's wrong?" Prue asked, concerned.  
  
Piper stroked her youngest sister's hair, trying to comfort her.  
  
Phoebe was still trying to catch her breath when she spoke, the terror still in her eyes. "I saw Piper, and she was just murdered."  
  
Piper looked at Phoebe and then at Prue who was also looking at her. Phoebe just had a premonition and she was rarely wrong.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Prue poured coffee into a porcelain mug and handed it to Phoebe. "Feeling better?"  
  
Phoebe took a sip and placed the mug back on the table. "Yeah. Thanks." She was still feeling a little unsure and uneasy. It had seemed so real this time.  
  
"What did you see Phoebe?" Piper asked, from across the table.  
  
Phoebe took a deep breath and was ready. "You were dead and there was blood on you I don't know where you were bleeding from, but there was this guy and he had a knife in his hands, blood was all over him as well. And-."  
  
"Relax, take it easy." Prue was sitting next to her and had placed a loving arm around her. She felt better. "Was there anything else you noticed about it? Something different another person, a demon we know?"  
  
Phoebe didn't know how her sisters could take this in so easily and calmly. But than again they had been through a lot of things as witches and this would probably seem normal to them by now. It was just her that can't take it in that well right now. "Not that I can remember. It was just a glimpse of it, which kept repeating itself. The funny thing was that you and that guy was in this really old clothes, like King Arthur time, I don't know."  
  
Both Prue and Piper gave each other quizzical looks. "What?" Prue asked as she kept her eye contact with Piper a little longer before looking at Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe just shrugged and drank her coffee but forgot how fresh it was until the dark liquid burnt her tongue. "Ow!" Phoebe shouted out and at the same time spilt a little on the table. "Oh great, why can't we go through a demon crisis without any other complications?" Phoebe raised her hands as if asking God.  
  
Piper got up and reached for the roll of kitchen towels next to Phoebe. "I'll get that." Just as she tore a piece out the roll became unsteady and fell to the ground, dragging along yesterday's papers.  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes and snorted. "The whole world is out to get us." Prue started to pick up the papers and Phoebe wondered where Leo was. It wasn't like him to not appear when something like this happened, or had he and Piper fought. Phoebe didn't want to ask, she looked at Prue who was picking up the papers and arranging them in a stack. That's when she saw him. "Oh my God!"  
  
'What?" Piper asked as she finished wiping the last bit of coffee from the table. Even Prue had stopped.  
  
"That's him." Phoebe felt her whole body going cold. "That's the Demon who killed Piper," She said as she pointed to the picture on the newspaper Prue held in her hands.  
  
Prue lifted it up for everyone to see but Phoebe knew how he looked like already she didn't need to see him again. "Who is he?" this time Piper asked.  
  
Prue stole a glance at Phoebe first than read the article on it. "Proffesor Nigel Bailey was at the National Ancient Studies Convention on Wednesday, premiering the latest Relic to be found by him and Professor Sydney Fox. Both are teaching in the same field for the Ancient Studies Department of Trinity College." Prue placed the paper down and looked at the rest of her sisters. "Ok, so now we know who our demon is and where he is."  
  
"Great." Piper said.  
  
Silence fell on the room. "You know he's kinda cute."  
  
"Prue!" Both of them said.  
  
"Great I get murdered by a cute demon. May be you can marry him after his done with me." Piper said sarcastically.  
  
Prue shrugged, " I was just kidding."  
  
Phoebe stood and picked up the paper. She stared at the article and reread it. Finally she looked up, "We need a plan."  
  
******************************************************  
  
Piper walked through the corridors of the college trying to look as unsuspicious as possible. She turned behind to see both her other sisters following suit.  
  
"Are you sure it's here?" Phoebe asked, as she looked around.  
  
"That's what the lady said." Piper answered not looking at her sister.  
  
"But all I see is a lot of doors and people."  
  
"Well thank you for pointing that out Phoebe. Don't think I would have noticed that If it weren't for you," Prue sarcastically retorted.  
  
Phoebe shot her a look and ignored it as Piper walked slowly and turned at the next turning. "There it is, the ancient studies department." The three of them hid behind the corner and studied the office where there was a blonde longhaired woman sitting by the table and answering a call.  
  
"She is definitely a demon." Phoebe said.  
  
"And how would you know that?" Prue asked.  
  
"Nobody could dress like that and still look that comfortable."  
  
Piper glanced at the both of them worried that a fight might break out before they could meet the demon first. "Quit it you two. We're here to find a demon not figure out about other people's dressing sense."  
  
Prue looked behind her and whispered to the other two. "Ok, let's go ever the plan again. Phoebe you go in and distract that blond lady while the both of us will be behind to look around. When we do find him, I'll throw him up against the wall, hopefully dazing him and then Piper will, um.blow him away."  
  
Piper raised an eyebrow at the remark that Prue used referring to her powers.  
  
"Everybody clear?" Prue asked, and everybody else nodded. "Ok," Prue stood up to her full height. "Let's do this."  
  
******************************************************  
  
Frick@ngel: Ok, there's chappie 1. Hope you like it and about the part at the top, the dialog bit? If you're wondering what's it all about, you have to ask someone who watches a lot of anime (Japanese animation). Also, to those who are cringing at the charm part, sorry, I've watched a couple of episodes only so if there's anything wrong, I'm really sorry. Correct me if you want to. Yeah, and don't forget to review this please, just don't shoot me.  
  
=^_^= 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters except for a few. The story is by me though.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Frick@ngel: Well here's the second chapter. Hope you guys out there liked the first chapter 'cuz there's going to be more. = ^_^ =  
  
Sydney: That wasn't too bad now was it Nigel?  
  
Nigel: Harrumph... -_-  
  
Sydney: What is it now?  
  
Nigel: We were barely there Syd. I thought it was suppose to be a RH fic? Only Karen was in it  
  
Karen: Lol...  
  
Frick@ngel: (Smiling with sweat drops on head) ^_^`  
  
Sydney: It was only the first chapter Nige. Relax. Right? (Looking at Frick@ngel)  
  
Frick@ngel: (Still smiling. Very sardonically) yup.  
  
Nigel: I don't like the way she put that. I'm very afraid of what she might have had written Syd.  
  
Frick@ngel: Deijabou des. It'll be fun. (Still has a sardonic smile).  
  
Nigel: Syd?  
  
Sydney: Yes?  
  
Nigel: Hit her. Hard.  
  
Sydney: Nigel?  
  
Nigel: She's going to hurt us. I know it.  
  
Frick@ngel: Enjoy the chapter. ^_^  
  
Time And Tide  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Phoebe walked into the room and looked around as her other two sisters walked in as well. No sign of the demon. She stepped up to the blonde lady and smiled. "Excuse me?" Piper and Prue followed her close behind.  
  
The blonde looked up from her work and returned the smile. "Can I help you?" She asked.  
  
"Uh.yes. Is professor Nigel Bailey in?" Phoebe answered back with another question.  
  
The blond looked around the small room and stopped at another room, which the door was closed, but Piper could make out two shadows. *Was the demon in there? * She asked herself as she turned back to the other girl.  
  
"I think his busy at the moment. Would you like to leave a message?" she finally answered.  
  
Phoebe answered fast. "Well, uh. you see, it's kind of important that I speak to him in person. So. if you, um could-."  
  
"Karen, any messages for me?"  
  
All three Halliwells looked behind and to see a young man walking out from behind and made his way to an empty desk in front of them. He was looking down at a piece of paper, and when he finally looked up from behind his glasses, they immediately recognized him. It was the demon that Phoebe had saw from her dream.  
  
Everything happened so fast that Piper barely realized that it was actually happening, Prue had lifted her hands and threw the demon up against the wall, as Phoebe made sure that the blond didn't interfere, but she didn't have to worry because it was obvious that she was too shocked to do anything.  
  
"PIPER!" Prue yelled out as she let go of the demon from her invisible force. Piper didn't need any prompting as she threw her hands up before Prue had finished calling out her name. Before the demon could recover from his daze, Piper had hit him with her powers, blowing papers and files up in the process. The demon lifted his hands to block her moves and Piper silently smiled, as she knew that it was of use to do so.  
  
"What the?" Piper hissed from under her breath. She looked at the Demon and saw that he was still standing while everything else was being blown away. *Oh no* thought Piper, *had the demon discovered a way to void off their attacks? * Piper lowered her hands and looked at Prue who was obviously just as confused as her. The Demon looked up at them cautiously inspecting his surroundings and then opened his mouth to say something, but before he could a raven-haired woman burst through the doors of the other room, "What the hell is going on!?" she demanded.  
  
"How many demons are there on this campus?" Prue said before throwing the female demon back into the room, slamming her head against the table at the same time. Her body slumped a little as she fell unconscious due to the hit. She than turned around and froze the blond demon just before she hit Phoebe with a lamp.  
  
Phoebe turned around and saw her almost accident. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Piper turned her attention back to their reason of them being there. The Demon. But than Piper's blood froze in her veins, as she saw a look form on the Demon's face. His eyes turned blank as he faced the three sisters, who had stood side by side.  
  
Piper nudged Phoebe with her elbow and asked, "You think his pissed?"  
  
"Doesn't take a genius to figure that out..." Prue quietly answered for Phoebe.  
  
The demon took small steps to them, a few moments ago he had seemed like an easy job for them, but now they knew that they had under-estimated his powers. In fact under-estimated wasn't the word to use. The demon looked at them with a malicious enigma. He stopped, and they had also done so. Piper never realized that were backing away from him. "LEAVE THEM ALONE!!!" the demon roared.  
  
It was as if someone had placed her in a pit of fire. The heat burned her whole body and Piper saw her skin forming blisters, burnt flesh filled her nostrils. At first it didn't register with her but then the pain hit her like cold water when you're asleep, but this time she wished it were cold water when in fact it was fire. It felt like hell. Where were her sisters? Why weren't they helping her?  
  
"Nigel?"  
  
The pain stopped.  
  
Piper opened her, eyes, which she never realized she had closed. She looked at her skin and saw that it was as before and that she was still in the same room. No hell. The demon wasn't in front of her anymore and Piper searched the room and saw him next to the raven-haired one. "Is everyone all right?" Prue asked getting up from the floor.  
  
"You felt it too?" Piper asked, breathing hard.  
  
Prue nodded as Phoebe stood next to her, rubbing her skin. "What was that?"  
  
"It seems that, the demon has some kind of psychic abilities." Prue whispered, the demon was busy attending to the other one. "But now's our chance to vanquish him." Prue held out both her hands and Piper and Phoebe each took one.  
  
"This demon, which we see, Planting terror with glee, May this spell forever be Vanquish it-."  
  
The sisters never finished their spell as blue light glittered in front of them. Piper knew exactly who it was. "Uh-oh..."  
  
"Leo..." Phoebe whispered.  
  
Slowly the blue glitter formed a man.  
  
"Busted..." she continued.  
  
"Piper, Prue, Phoebe, stop this right now." Leo demanded.  
  
"But...he's a demon and-," Piper protested.  
  
"Firstly, he is not a demon. *That*, I'm sure of, and secondly neither are the rest of them," he said pointing towards the other to women.  
  
"What-?" the blond woman had un-froze from Piper's powers.  
  
"Uh-oh...we've got a lot of explaining to do," Prue pointed out.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"What?"  
  
Piper could understand what they were going through now. It's hard to understand that part about witches bursting into their office and attacking them.  
  
"You thought we were demons?"  
  
"Well...um...you see Professor Bailey,"  
  
He seemed to flinch and wondered if she said something wrong. He must have noticed it as well because he explained it to her.  
  
"I'm sorry, about that, but I've just received my doctorate not too long ago and therefore the title Professor somehow-."  
  
"Still doesn't sink it yet," Prof. Fox continued. Prof. Bailey smiled back at her and so did she. Piper wondered if there was something going on between them.  
  
"As I was saying," Prue continued, "The part about Phoebe being able to see the future and the past? Well she saw you, kill Piper."  
  
"But I don't even know her," Prof. Bailey objected.  
  
"We don't know why either, it's just that after a while of all the vanquishing of Demons, you pretty much jump to conclusions."  
  
Leo glared at Piper and she merely shrugged back sheepishly.  
  
"But you said, that you only saw a glimpse," Prof. Fox asked.  
  
Phoebe looked like she was going to explode from explaining. "Like I said, we jumped to conclusions and besides, all the times my premonitions are dead on."  
  
Her other two sisters and even Leo nodded in agreement.  
  
"Witches with Psychic abilities...cool." The blond, Karen, said. She was still a little miffed at them for freezing her, but other than that, she wasn't too bad. In fact all of them weren't that bad. The Bailey was even cuter than Leo, especially with his British accent.  
  
She smiled at herself for a while. *Please Piper, you're married. No point eyeing other men* she thought. But there was something that bothered Piper about Prof. Bailey. " Um... Prof. Bailey, back than when you suddenly used your sort of powers-."  
  
"Phoebe?" Leo asked, as everyone noticed that she gone as white as a ghost.  
  
"Is she all right?" Prof Bailey asked, sounding worried.  
  
"I think she's having another premonition." Piper answered.  
  
Phoebe doubled over her chair and everyone crowded over her in concern. Than she gasped, and broke out of her vision.  
  
"Oh, my God," Phoebe said. "I just..."  
  
"What is it?" Prue asked holding Phoebe's hand.  
  
"I just saw the scene again....and...this time," she looked at Piper and Prof. Bailey. "Both of you died."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Looks like there's been another death...hhhmmmm...so what happened? You'll have find out in the next chapter...plz remember to drop of your review donations on the way out....thank you.  
  
=^_^=  
  
P|-|34r my \^/r1++1|\|g 5|1]]z  
  
********************************************************************** 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, just write about 'em  
  
Freak@ngel: Wahey...it's the third part.  
  
Sydney: Yes, welcome back.  
  
Nigel: Ya. For those of you who have just joined us, welcome to the third installation of the hundred and one ways to hurt Nigel. Please drop your 'save Nigel' petitions into the metal box next to our dear author, which will explode thus killing her. Thank you.  
  
Sydney: Ouch.  
  
Freak@ngel: Warning, never ever insult the author. For she holds in her hands the very fate of you. (Smiling) Thank you.  
  
Nigel: -_- Withdrawn  
  
Freak@ngel: Thought you might do that. Well guess you guys already know where this is going right?  
  
Nigel: Yes, into the abyss of the condemned.  
  
Freak@ngel: Question: What happens when a certain English male character, that so happens to end up seriously injured in a rather tragic yet freak accident that-  
  
Nigel: -_- Withdrawn.  
  
Sydney: -Stares at the both of them for very long time-. O-Kay...@_@  
  
Freak@ngel: Let's get started.  
  
Nigel: Bring it on.  
  
Time & Tide  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Silence filled the corridors of the university as the summer holidays were upon them. The seven of them gathered in an empty lecture hall, and Sydney was glad that they did. She didn't actually have any idea how to explain the mess in the Ancient studies department, to the Dean. Telling him the truth wasn't actually a wise option. The Dean can't even except the possibility of the mystical powers of a relic, much less the story about three witches trying to kill them, whom by the way are actually friendly just that they were mistaken for demons that needed to be vanquished.  
  
Great. This was turning out to be one fine day.  
  
"Alright, everything's fine. Phoebe, just relax." Prue said, her hand rubbing Phoebe's back. "You know the drill, what happened?"  
  
The pretty brunette took a deep breath in and started. "I saw more of the premonition this time. It was like an extended version or some sort. Piper was already dead and then Prof. Nigel was holding a sword, it wasn't a knife I'm sure of it this time, he looked like he was protecting Piper, but some men I didn't recognize were there and they fought with him. There were swords and arrows...I don't know, everything was like flashes and then...someone killed him," Phoebe paused to get some air, her two sisters encouraged her and she continued. "It wasn't Prof. Bailey that killed her, he was trying to protect her."  
  
Sydney heard the chair creak as Nigel rested his weight on it. Karen merely whistled while the Leo guy just stood there. As for herself, she was just taking every word that came at her. She couldn't deny that this couldn't be the truth. After all, she and Nigel had had their share of paranormal activity, from mind controlling jewelry and Claudia having her own flash backs on her previous life as Cleopatra's handmaiden. "Did you get anything else? Voices, time, anything?" Sydney asked trying to help solve the mystery.  
  
Phoebe thought for a moment, trying to recall. "The clothes weren't of this time, it was like king Arthur-ish, and there was something else...uummm..."  
  
"Take it easy, don't rush it." Piper said trying to be helpful.  
  
"Wait!" everyone in the room suddenly gave their attention from whatever they had on their minds. "I heard words, 'Lady Claire' and 'Melvoin'. Does that mean anything?"  
  
Prue stood up. "It's that some sort of name?"  
  
"Melvoin...I've heard that name before," Nigel said from behind Sydney. "He was from the 14th century. Something to do with the 100-year war if I'm not mistaken. As for Lady Claire," he shrugged, "I haven't heard of her."  
  
Finally there were getting somewhere. "We'll have to look him up than." Sydney said and everyone else agreed. "Karen can you take them back to the office and research on this Melvoin guy? Nigel and I will go through the campus library and see if we can come up with anything."  
  
Everyone stood up and got ready to leave.  
  
"I'll catch up with the rest of you," Leo said. "I have something I need to find out."  
  
"Leo?" Piper asked.  
  
He walked up to her. "Don't worry, I might have something." He kissed her lightly on her lips before standing back. Suddenly, blue light shimmered around him out of nowhere and than he disappeared.  
  
Sydney and Nigel looked at the empty spot in awe, as did Karen. "You know you never did tell us about his story." Sydney finally said, not taking her eyes of the vacant area.  
  
"That," Piper answered. "It's another long story."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After stacking back the papers and disposing of what wasn't even recognizable, thanks to Piper, the foursome started on their work and had been at it for almost three hours. *Wow* thought Phoebe, *enough time to watch Lord of the Rings. *  
  
"Anything yet?" Prue asked.  
  
Karen sighed and shook her head. "Besides the usual about how this Melvoin guy fought in the hundred year war? Zilch."  
  
"Great." Piper said from the other end of the room. "Three hours of internet time gone. That was waste of byte transfer."  
  
"Hopefully, Syd and Nigel got something."  
  
Phoebe glanced at Prue who was sitting next to her, and then at Piper. She looked so calm, cool and collected. Phoebe knew that she should too, but she didn't know why this times premonition had affected her so badly. She had been through so many horrific ones already, but somehow deep down inside she dreaded what her premonitions might mean. "Please it let not be anything awful. Please."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Did you get anything?" Karen asked as Nigel and Sydney entered through the doors of ancient studies.  
  
Nigel lifted up the books in his hands to answer her question and than placing them on her table. Sydney followed behind him and piled up a few more on the rest.  
  
"Wow," Phoebe whispered. "You managed to get all of this in just three hours?"  
  
"If you know what you're looking for, it's pretty easy." Nigel said, dusting his hands.  
  
Sydney pushed her glasses into place and opened one of the leather bound books. Nigel looked through the pile before choosing one and flipped it open. "We managed to find out that Melvoin did serve in the hundred year war battle for King Edward."  
  
"Believe me, we know that." Prue interrupted. "It's what we've been looking at for the last few hours."  
  
"And some un-wanted pop up windows, offering us free porn," Piper added.  
  
Her sisters gave a hard stare but she seems to just shook it of. Sydney couldn't help but smile at their antics.  
  
"Yes, but I'm sure you didn't know this. Melvoin here was married to a woman by the name of Claire Brandeu." Sydney said.  
  
"Apparently not."  
  
"Lady Claire," Phoebe whispered.  
  
"Exactly," Sydney continued, placing the book right in front her nose. "The young couple were of royal decent, and had won many battles for King Edward before declining anymore request to lead the battles, citing 'differences against religion'."  
  
"What the 'Make love. Not war' religion?" Prue retorted.  
  
"This is the funny bit though," Nigel said reciting from another book. "People claimed that when Lord Nickolas Melvoin fought his battles, it was as if it was magic. And when the King of England bestowed knighthood upon him, he declined, saying that he need not titles and rewards to let known of his good deeds. People still respected him though, and referred to him as Lord."  
  
Sydney placed down her book and sighed. "As for the part about their death: they both died of natural causes."  
  
"As natural as you will ever get in the 14th century." Nigel passed the book to Karen, who had reached for it.  
  
"Leo's back" Piper pointed out as blue light shimmered and the form of a man appeared.  
  
"Hi," Leo said as soon as he completed orbing.  
  
"So what news do you bring from the yonder blue?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I went back to the elders."  
  
"The elders?" Prue asked sounding worried. "I always get the chills when you mention them. Why is that?"  
  
"Maybe because they never seem to bring good news to us." Piper chipped in.  
  
Sydney had enough of it. "Okay, no one is going on with anything unless someone explains to us who the heck are the...elders, and what is with the star trek thing." Sydney said exasperated.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Leo here. Is a white lighter," Prue explained.  
  
"A white, what?" Karen asked.  
  
"A white lighter. Their basically dead people who are given a chance to help others through the next life. Leo's here been dead since the world war two."  
  
Leo waved and smiled at the other three.  
  
"The elders are the ones who are kinda like the boss of the white lighters." Prue continued.  
  
"They basically get to say what's what in everything." Piper said.  
  
Sydney arched her eyebrows. "O-kay..." Nigel finally said after a long pause. "You may continue." Nigel looked at Leo's way.  
  
"Well, the good news is, I found out who this Melvoin guy is."  
  
"Who?" everyone almost said in unison.  
  
"He was a Protector. As for Lady Claire..."  
  
"We know that he was his wife," Prue pointed.  
  
"Yes. And also she was a witch."  
  
"A witch?" Piper was standing in front of Leo now. "And what's a Protector?"  
  
Leo sighed and scratched his head. "One moment." Another shimmer of blue and his was gone.  
  
"Maybe he should warn us before he starts to...um...orb." Sydney said.  
  
But than just as the words were out of her mouth, Leo was back with a very big book.  
  
And a tall dark and handsome man.  
  
"Cole!" Phoebe cried out to the tall handsome man. She ran up to him and gave him a hug.  
  
Piper looked at them and frowned. "Leo, start explaining. Why is the book of spells here and also why is Cole here?"  
  
"We probably need the Book of spells for what I have in mind and also Cole to help."  
  
Sydney glanced back at Phoebe and the one they call Cole. They looked very much involved.  
  
"I heard about Melvoin long ago and thought I look up on him ever since Phoebe mentioned that name in her premonitions." Leo started explaining and had everyone's attention. "Lady Claire was a witch and Lord Melvoin was a Protector. A Protector is someone who has abilities like a witch has, but his or her soul purpose of it is to protect. That's all. They can never use it for evil; it's just not natural. In every generation, they'll be a Protector, and, there can only be one. He and lady Claire married out of true love and eventually led a long line of witches and Protectors." Leo paused for a while to catch his breath. "It so happens that Melvoin happens to be you ancestors as well." He was looking at Piper who just stared back in amazement.  
  
"All of us?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What has Prof. Bailey here got to do with all this?"  
  
"Wait. Did you say that a Protector has the same abilities as a witch?" Piper asked Leo.  
  
"Yes." He answered.  
  
"Than I know why Prof. Bailey is tied to this."  
  
"And that would be?" Nigel asked.  
  
"You're a Protector." Piper pointed out.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm serious. Remember when we entered and, um...tried to vanquish you?"  
  
Nigel thought for a while. "No."  
  
Piper merely shook it of and continued. "Still, you used your powers against us."  
  
"Of course." Prue said. "That would explain about the way you protected yourself against Piper's powers and how we felt like we were all burning in hell."  
  
"Piper just won the first prize. She's right about you." Leo said, hands on his hips.  
  
"Oh my God!" Karen suddenly said.  
  
"Karen?" Sydney asked her secretary who had just gone white.  
  
"The book." Sydney looked at the book Karen was holding. It was the same one that she and Nigel had brought back to the office. "A minute ago, it said that the Melvoin's were highly respected, and now," She turned the book to face everyone. "It says that Lord Nickolas and Lady Claire died after being framed as traitors."  
  
Prue took the book from Karen's hands.  
  
"We don't have much time than. It's already started." Leo said.  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"The time change." Cole explained. "Someone or something is altering history so that the witches of the Melvoin line, won't exist anymore. In other words you won't exist either. That's probably why Phoebe's been having her premonitions"  
  
"It's changing again." Prue pointed out, referring to the book. "A picture is forming." Sydney peeked into the pages and a blur like photo started to appear. And than it cleared. "Oh God."  
  
Two gravestones were in the photo, and on it were carvings of two people. Two people who looked a lot like Nigel and Piper. Below the photo, a line says:  
  
'Gravestones of Lord Nickolas and Lady Claire Melvoin. Built in the 14th century.'  
  
"Now we know why Phoebe kept on seeing Piper and Prof Bailey in her premonitions. It wasn't any of them, but it was the real Lord Nickolas and Lady Claire."  
  
"That's why I already have a plan and it's the only choice we have." Leo announced. "Both Piper and the professor have to travel back in time to save themselves or else we won't even have been able to meet any of you." He said referring to the Halliwells sisters and Nigel.  
  
"That's why Cole is here." Phoebe said, already knowing.  
  
"Yes. The elders actually approve of a white lighter to work with a demon just this time due to the fact that this is an emergency."  
  
*Did he just say demon? * Thought Nigel, but he ignored it, this wasn't the time to think about that. If they weren't vanquishing this demon, it's fine with him. "I, have to go back in time?" Nigel asked.  
  
Leo nodded.  
  
"No. I am not."  
  
"Professor, you have to."  
  
"I barely live through one of our relic hunts and now you want me to go back in time?"  
  
"If you don't than you won't exist and there won't be any relic hunts for you to survive through." Leo pointed out.  
  
Nigel looked at Sydney, but she was staring at the floor.  
  
"Please." Leo pleaded.  
  
Nigel took a deep breath in and tried looking at Sydney again. She didn't give any indication that he should or shouldn't. But he knew what she wanted him to say. It was up to him. "All right."  
  
Leo breathed a sigh of relief. And the sisters smiled a little.  
  
"No." Sydney whispered.  
  
Everyone looked at her. "What?" Piper asked.  
  
"No. Nigel, you can't go. You know that."  
  
"Sydney," Nigel said trying to assure her. He knew this was going to happen if he agreed.  
  
She looked at him. "I won't let you."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hehehe, sorry I know that this chapter is pretty lame and that it wasn't very heavy on RH, but I promise you that it will be soon. Oh and please remember to review and review. Thanks.  
  
Ps: Sorry if I messed up on the charmed bits: Flame balls and bullets kindly refer to the review section.  
  
=^_^= 


End file.
